victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rade
Jade: "Robbie, you done with that water?" Robbie: ''"No."'' Jade: ''"Give it to me."'' -An exchange between Robbie and Jade in Survival of the Hottest. Rade is the more commonly known name for the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Jade West (R'/obbie and J/'ade). This pairing can also be referred to as Jabbie (Ja/de and Ro/'bbie') or Jobbie (J'/ade and R/'obbie), although these terms are not often used. During most of the series, Jade is mean to Robbie, but she is slowly starting to warm up to him. Also, Dan Schneider seems to have a habit of pairing up his most argumentative characters on many of his shows. Also, lately Rex (Robbie's outlet) has been shown to be hitting on Jade a lot more. See''' Elatt' for the real-life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Matt Bennett. Rade Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene *As André and Robbie walk in from ballet class, Jade is oddly staring at Robbie as he walks by. *Jade was staring at him and think of Robbie look funny. Stage Fighting *When Robbie is trying to get Trina to go out with him, Jade is looking at them with an interested look on her face. Jade Dumps Beck *Robbie is the only one who was not involved in helping Jade and Beck get back together (even André showed support by sitting with Jade at lunch), implying that he wants Jade for himself. The Birthweek Song *When Robbie's grandmother starts to video chat with him during his presentation, Jade starts to laugh at him. *Jade is also laughing and smiling when Robbie falls onto the ground. *When Jade mentions that sitting with the group is giving her a rash, Rex asks what kind, possibly using innuendo. Tori the Zombie * Jade and Robbie are both very excited by the fact that Sophia Michelle will be watching the performance of her play. *Near the end of the performance (when everybody is dancing) Jade and Robbie are seen dancing next to each other. *In the beginning you can see Jade looking at Robbie while texting. Maybe a sign of jealousy. Robarazzi *When Robbie finds out that the snow is fake, Jade tells him he can eat it (even though it is poisonous). *When she does this, she holds out the spoon she was eating with, like she was offering to feed it to him. *When Robbie tells everyone that the seniors who run TheSlap are planning on canceling his blog, Jade asks why, and then when he starts to explain she says that she doesn't care. *When everyone walks away to see a 'guy' they all know, Jade reveals to him that there is no guy and walks away with the others. *In an episode of Robarazzi, Robbie remarks, "Is it splitsville for Beck and Jade?" (Possibly a sign of jealousy). *Jade becomes angry at Robbie when he says this and remains angry with him throughout most of the episode. *Jade viciously tells Robbie that she and Beck are not breaking up. *When Robbie comes to the lunch table, he squeezes in between Jade and André (even though the two of them were sitting very closely) and he sits close to Jade. *Jade throws his food on the ground. *Jade is one of the people who films Robbie in his towel. She looks very amused at seeing him in his towel and says, "Dance for us, Robbie" in a seductive voice. Survival of the Hottest * Jade and Robbie both have breakdowns and start wailing loudly while being trapped in Beck's RV. *When Robbie puts the entire cap of water in his mouth, Jade puts her fingers in his mouth and she's the one who finally gets the cap out of his mouth. *Jade asks Robbie if he was finished with his water, implying that he has already drank from the bottle. Jade then angrily tells him to give it to her, to which he gives up and gives her the bottle this is something either people related or a couple would do so infact Robbie and Jade have there couple moments. *.Jade doesn't put much effort into attacking Robbie when he puts the entire cap of water in his mouth even though she hasn't gotten her sip yet. *Jade makes the most effort to stop Robbie from drinking the fish water. *Jade is disgusted and shocked when Robbie drinks the fish water. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Jade let Robbie (in the past) join her ping pong club; this means they are probably very close friends. *Robbie and Jade are very close to another while playing Twister. Jade then falls on top of Robbie, but she shoves him away. *In the flashback scene, Jade whacks Robbie on the head. *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other on one side of the table. Beck does sit on Jade's other side, but on another side of the table. *It was originally Robbie's idea to form an actual ping pong team, while Jade had the idea to make it a fake one. *Jade isn't as upset with Robbie for ordering the caviar as she was when she thought Tori was the reason they were charged extra. Freak the Freak Out *Jade claps for Robbie and Rex's performance at Karaoke Dokie. *Robbie dances to Give It Up, the song Jade and Cat sing. *Rex (Robbie's outlet) is shocked that Jade and Cat weren't the winners. *Robbie laughs when Jade tells the girl not to believe her dad when he tells her she's pretty. *This is the first time Robbie hears Jade sing. Rex Dies * You can hear Jade scream "Rex!" before he gets sucked in the machine and she reaches out to grab him. *Jade holds Robbie back from running and grabbing Rex from the Turblow Jet. *Jade takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie (along with Tori, Cat, and Beck). *She believes that Rex should 'die' because she wants Robbie to become a normal person. *In the hospital, Jade goes to comfortingly pat Robbie on the shoulder, but then changes her mind and walks away. *Jade is very grumpy when Rex comes back to life because she really wants Robbie to be normal. The Diddly-Bops * Robbie wants to sing about broken glass, showing that Robbie might have a dark personality like Jade does. *Jade is the only one who likes Robbie's broken glass song. *When Jade rips off Rex's arm, she smiles while giving it back to Robbie. Wok Star * Robbie's the one who found Jade in the janitor's closet first. *Jade thinks about Robbie doing the lighting. *Robbie helps Beck, André and Trina stall Mrs. Lee for Jade. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *When Robbie is kicked out of Sikowitz's house, Jade runs up to him and says "It was wonderful to meet you," while putting her hand on his shoulder. However, she is only playing her character. * While watching the movie at Tori's house, Robbie is sitting next to Jade. Robbie invited Cat and might have invited Jade as well. *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other at the Black Box Theater. Season 2 Beggin' On Your Knees *When Robbie asks his friends what's wrong with him, Jade is the one that tells him without hesitation. *Jade points out the most amount of things that are wrong with Robbie. *Robbie seats Rex next to Jade. Beck Falls for Tori * Rex (probably Robbie) says that Jade's sweater is nice. Jade then tells him it's made out of puppet hair. *Jade and Robbie show up together and Jade says that they weren't showing up together. *Jade agrees with Rex that Robbie should get a pee-minder, probably to further embarrass him. *Jade tried to help find the pee-minder website for Robbie on her PearPhone. *In a picture on the slap from this episode, showed Robbie and Jade (and Rex) together both smiling. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Jade encourages Robbie to go to the park to give kids free ice cream, even though she knows it is a bad idea. *Jade is happy when Robbie gets beaten by vicious mothers with sticks. *Jade responds to Robbie's comment of getting sat on by a big mom by s aying "Gotta love big moms." *When everyone is crowding around Cat for finding the H, Robbie and Jade are slapping each others hands (some kind of game?) in the background. Tori Gets Stuck *Rex (or Robbie using Rex as an outlet) asks Jade: "you wanna talk about it, ''baby''?" *Jade visits Robbie in the hospital. *The doctor asks Jade if she is Robbie's girlfriend. *Jade wants Tori to give blood to Robbie (mainly so that Tori will miss the play). *Jade doesn't seem upset when the doctor calls her Robbie's girlfriend. In fact, she jokingly asks if the doctor is his girlfriend. *Jade is willing to risk Robbie to ensure her spot in the play. *In this episode you can see that Jade care for Robbie in her own way when she visits him in the hospital. Prom Wrecker *Jade is the first one to greet Robbie with "sup, Rob." *She watches him as he runs to take Rex to the bathroom after everyone has already lost interest. Locked Up *Jade and Robbie dance next to one another during "I Want You Back." *Jade and Robbie stand next to each other while in prison. *Jade nudges Robbie's arm when she asks what Cat is doing. *Robbie introduced Jade. *When Robbie was hiding in Tori's room he was under the sheets getting out and was almost close to Jade. *When Jade dance on stage in one direction she is looking at either Robbie or Beck over at the sound check table where Robbie and Beck are standing to watch the performance. *Both Jade and Robbie ended up seeing a lizard in their hotel room. *Robbie had a shocked look when Jade gets pushed down by a prisoner. Who Did It to Trina?' *Jade says that Robbie owes her $10, meaning that at some point she was actually nice enough to lend him money. *During Robbie's flashback, Jade is in the background looking impressed at Robbie's "muscles". 'Terror On Cupcake Street ' *Robbie offers to get ice when Trina elbows Jade in the lungs TheSlap.com Hints *Jade states that she likes volcanic ash. Robbie asks her if she wants to hear his song about volcanic ash but Jade says no. *Jade helped Robbie with one of his songs, Strangers on a Bus. Also, while performing the song, Jade runs her fingers through Robbie's hair and she rubs his shoulder and arm. And in the summary for the video, Robbie called Jade one of his friends. This means that he considers Jade his friend. *When Rex says nobody posts on Robbie's wall, Jade comments saying "Your puppet speaks the truth." *Jade said she found herself singing Robbie's and Rex's song, "Forever Baby" *Jade was in another of Robbie's songs, Robbie's Big Toe. In the video, Jade and Tori fight over Robbie's big toe. J ade ends up holding onto his foot for the rest of the video. *Tori asked everyone what she should get for Jade, Robbie suggested a heart. *According to Jade's new profile picture, Jade's locker is right next to Robbie's locker; although it wasn't there in previous episodes *Jade calls the picture of Robbie and Trina (from The Wood) "the two most annoying people in the school." This could be because of jealousy. Or, it could also be a hint that she thinks Robbie and Trina would make a good couple. *Rex says he needs money for food and Jade comments telling him he doesn't eat. Robbie then says that it's offensive. *Jade sings Robbie's Big Toe with Robbie and Tori *Robbie was happy about Jade complimenting him for the first time ever after hearing his broken glass song. Jade said it was also the last time she would compliment him. *Cat posts a picture of Robbie, Rex, and Jade. Rex is seen massaging Jade's shoulders. Cat says that the only way Rex will massage you is if you let him sniff your hair. *Robbie knows Jade's phone number. *In pictures, you can see that Robbie and Jade's lockers are next to one another. *On TheSlap Robbie posted a pic of Beck, Spencer, and Jade getting out of the jacuzzi. He wanted to go and he was wearing a bathing suit all along but no one told him. The reason why is Rex keep freezing his shorts. This may be a sign of jealousy. *Robbie posted a pic with Beck smiling with the caption 'Its amazing how often Beck smiled when Jades not around' (or so) this may be out of jealousy or to break them apart. Rade Fanfictions There used to be a very small amount of Rade fanfictions, but the number has grown steadily over time due to the loyal fan base. *The Rade Catergory on FanFiction.net *My Best Friend by ZenNoMai *@ Perfect to me by ZenNoMai *don't know, don't care, don't wait by professor lazyass *flowers of a broken angel by coffee-stained lips *fire in her eyes by InsaneBlueberry *Of Playstations And Grape Soda by El-Queso *I haven't figured you out yet by Camilla Monet *20 Love Stories of Us by ZenNoMai *we hold hands to catch the light by Camilla Monet *The Puppet Masters by BlackBerryTee *Laying it on the line by Kerberus Pup *Crazy for You by GallaudetLurker *Signs a Girl Likes You by GallaudetLurker *Breaking by wowalliewow *A Moment Out of Time by CookieDemon *perfect lyrics to a broken melody by WhiteChocolateAngel *a chance that maybe we'll find beter days by coffee-stained lips *The Walls We Build by Wendell27 *You're My Wonderwall by shutupbella. *Totally unexpected, very by EmmanuelTheUrbanian *Dark and Light by xXxOblivionxXx *On the Beach by GallaudetLurker *Oh Silly Boy by TheBansheeQueen FRIENDSHIP FIC *In the Dressing Room by GallaudetLurker *New Beginning's by Kerberus Pup *World of Chances by MyPuck *Love That's True by BigBenMitchell *Just What They Needed by Converse Yazzie *Ghost of Them by BigBenMitchell *those who care don't matter by BigBenMitchell *Your Songs by BigBenMitchell *open windows by BigBenMitchell *do I have to remember everything? By BigBenMitchell *In Denial by GallaudetLurker ''If you read these fanfictions, please write a review telling the author what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Popular Writers: '(written 2 or more Rade FanFictions) *ZenNoMai *GallaudetLurker *Camilla Monet *BigBenMitchell Rade Fan-Videos jade&robbie | i must be dreaming. Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships